You Were My Almost Lover
by allie2696
Summary: A year after her arrival in Republic City, and after she defeated Amon, Korra finds out some news about Mako that causes her to do certain actions that she normally wouldn't do. those actions then force her to leave Republic city for a few years. Makorra
1. Chapter 1

Finally, this was all over. The revolution was put to rest. Amon was defeated and put behind bars. She finally mastered air bending, and was working on becoming a fully realized avatar. It felt like this weight was finally off her shoulders, but yet she still didn't feel fulfilled. After a year of agony and pain, she thought she would feel different, happy, when this was all over. She wasn't. It was because of Mako. She loved him, and he loved Asami. She was used to the idea that Mako would never reciprocate the feelings she had for him. She knew this ever since she kissed him that night on the pier and he pulled back telling her his true feelings. Mako kept his distance from Korra after that, and frankly Korra didn't mind. She could not stand watching Mako and Asami together, especially not the way he looked at her. She soon learned to live with the pain in her chest and tried to move on. Korra dated Bolin for awhile; she thought if she could force a relationship with Bolin that her feelings for Mako would recede and she would start to have feelings for Bolin. She never could, deep down she would always love Mako, and nobody could change that. Eventually Korra and Bolin broke up, she felt guilty that she didn't love him, while he knew she really loved someone else. They mutually ended their relationship and still remained friends.

The new season for Pro-bending was starting. Since they won the championship last season their practice time slot was moved to late afternoon, Korra was happy about that. Korra and Bolin were practicing, Mako was late. Mako strode into the practice area with Asami wrapped around his arm. The sight of Asami made Korra scowl. Korra never really liked Asami, yes she was a nice girl, but Asami had the man she loved. So, on the outside Korra was nice to Asami, even friendly, but on the inside she hated her presence, even after a year of knowing her.

"Nice of you to show up." Korra mumbled under her breath.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Asami and I were having a lunch date at the park, and we sort of lost track of time."Mako smiled. Korra rolled her eyes. "But, we have an important announcement." Mako and Asami shared a look and both said "we are engaged! We are getting married!"

'_What? Married? No I can't handle this. Why? Not him, not the man that I love,'_ Korra thought to herself. She looked up trying to hold back her tears. She mentally pulled herself together and put on her mask of happiness. "Congrats, you two!"

"Congrats? This is better than congratulations! My brother is getting married! And to Asami. We need to celebrate! We should go out tonight, all four of us. Maybe go dancing, get some drinks! This is Amazing! I'm so happy for you two!" Bolin enthusiastically said.

'_Oh Agni, me going out? I can't even stand in the same room with these two, let alone celebrate their engagement. I can't do it.' _"Oh sorry guys, I can't. I can't go out tonight I-I have a meeting tonight… yeah, I have a meeting tonight with the City Council. Yup, just boring avatar stuff, but I still have to go. You three go out and celebrate; have fun, seriously."

"Are you sure you don't want to come, Korra?" Asami asked.

"Yeah, it is fine. I've got a duty to this city and I need to fulfill it. Go have fun." She was on the verge of a breakdown. She needed to get out of there fast. "Um, I have to go use the bathroom, so if you'll excuse me." She darted to the girl's locker room. No one was in there because they got their own private time slot. She locked both doors and moved to the middle of the room. She sat down with her knees up to her face and started crying. The warm tears reminded her of the last time she felt this sad, this broken. Both times were caused by Mako, the last time she cried this much was the night after their kiss. The night that she let all of her feelings out in the open and, shortly after, watched them be shot down. She told Mako that she loved him that night. He told her that he loved Asami. The only time she ever truly opened up to him and he just rejected her. It wasn't entirely Mako's fault; she was no _Asami_. She wasn't pretty like Asami, and she didn't have all the money Asami had. Asami was every man's dream girl; how could she compete with that? She hated feeling like this, like she was nothing. She wanted to forget Mako and forget her feelings, but she couldn't. Her feelings for Mako never stopped since she fell for him. Korra still held on to that one little hope that Mako would realize his love for her. He was getting married now, that hope was fading away. The tears kept rolling down her face. She remembered that she still had practice and the boys were probably waiting for her. She put herself together, walked over to the sink and wet her face to hide the fact that she was crying. She slowly walked back outside of the bathroom and commenced practice.

* * *

She needed to get her mind off this whole engagement thing. She wanted to go out but her only friends were celebrating the sole thing she wanted to forget. She walked the streets of Republic City aimlessly until she stumbled across this club. It was called The Dancing Dragon; it was pretty new it opened last month. She walked in, swing music was playing and people were dancing; she walked straight to the bar. The counter was a half circle surrounding the bartender. She sat at the end of the bar at the far corner and rested herself against the wall and called the bartender over.

"What can I get for you, Miss?" The bartender asked.

"What is the best you've got? I want something that can make me forget everything that happened today."

"Well, we got a new shipment of Cactus Juice today. That would really make you forget, but it would also really mess you up. I don't think a lady like you is ready for a drink like Cactus Juice."

"I don't care. Give me the Cactus Juice. I can handle it." The bartender nodded and went to go get her drink. He placed the drink in front of her and went to go serve other customers. She pictured what her friends were doing; Mako and Asami were probably making out or dancing at a club or something, while Bolin was probably hitting on some fan girls. She picked up the drink and silently toasted with herself, '_To Mako and Asami.'_ Suddenly her world stared to cloud up

* * *

"So, where are we actually going, Bolin." Mako asked. The two men were walking the streets of the city, Mako was following Bolin. Asami decided not to come tonight; she convinced them that they should celebrate with a guys' night.

"Don't worry Mako; it's this really cool new place I heard about. The Hopping Dragon… or was it The Dancing Dragon. I don't remember the name but I heard it is kicking. You're going to be married soon, chained down; you're not going to have a chance to have fun anymore. So we might as well have as much fun as we can before the big day." Mako just shook his head.

"Okay, cool we are here!" They walk in through the doors; people surrounding them from all sides. The place was packed. "So, bro what do you want to do. I mean, we are celebrating for you."

"Oh, I don't know. Let's just go to the bar."

"Hey… Bartender guy… I- get me another one of those cactus thingies." The drunken avatar said; her world now cloudy as ever.

"I don't think that is such a good idea, miss."

"No! No I can… do what _I _want. So you… got to deal with it." Her speech was slurred as she talked.

"Fine, miss, but I warned you."

Korra was drinking the last sips of her drink when she noticed them. Mako and Bolin were walking to the bar. '_WHAT! Are you serious, out of all the bars in Republic City they had to come to this one? Agni, look at Mako, happy as ever, for Asami not me. The people I wanted to avoid happen to show up. I hope they don't see me. Please don't see me, please.' _The sight of Mako and Bolin, especially Mako, made her start to tear up. Usually she would hide her tears, but the alcohol made her lose control of her emotions and the flood gates opened.

"What can I get for you boys?" the Bartender asked the earthbender and firebender.

"Surprise us, we are celebrating tonight!" Bolin enthusiastically answered. The bartender left to get their drinks. Bolin looked to the other side of the bar across the room. He noticed a girl. On the outside she looked familiar but the way she was acting was foreign to Bolin. "Hey Mako, is-is that Korra? Is she crying?" they looked closer at the girl.

"Yeah, I think it is, but why is she here? She said she had to meet with the council." Mako looked at Korra with concern. '_Why was this girl here? What was wrong with her?'_

"I can't believe this, she stood us up. She didn't want to go out but yet she is at a bar. We were trying to celebrate your engagement as a team, as four friends. How could she-"Bolin's eyes widened. He looked at the crying girl, her face covered in tears and falling apart. He looked at Mako trying to figure out what was wrong with Korra, being oblivious as ever. '_How could I not have noticed this before? Korra is in love with Mako. She loves my brother but he is with Asami. Mako is the man that Korra was in love with during our relationship. It was in her eyes, how could I be so blind? She loved him since they met. They way she touched him, talked to him, and those stares. She would stare at Mako when he didn't notice. How could I not put two and two together? She didn't come with us because she can't handle seeing Mako with Asami. That's why Korra doesn't like Asami. Oh crap, Korra is in love with Mako and I've been constantly talking about Mako and Asami. I must be a bad friend, especially not to notice something like this.' _Bolin thought this in his head. "-Oh." He said.

Mako was taken out of his trance. "What is it Bo?"

"Oh, nothing, just thinking. Maybe you should go talk to Korra. I think she needs a friend now."

"What? Why? You should go talk to her. You are more of a friend to her then I am. She has hardly said a word to me outside of practice in the past couple months. And plus, I'm not good at emotional situations, which I'm guessing this is, you are better at stuff like that."

"I think it would be better if you went to talk to her." Bolin turned around on his seat and grabbed a random girl on her arm. "Hey, I'm Bolin, probending star from the Fire Ferrets. Want to dance?" She agreed. Bolin got up to go to the dance floor and turned around. "Also, I'm a little preoccupied right now." He said with a smirk and disappeared into the crowd with the girl on his arm.

Mako just sat there drinking his drink, angry at his brother but he felt like someone had to do something for Korra. He didn't want to, but wishes Bolin wasn't so stubborn and talked to the girl.

"Hello there, Miss Avatar. Why so sad? Why don't you let Tahno make everything better?" Tahno sat down next to Korra as he attempted to flirt with her.

Korra sniffled. "Oh, it's nothing. I just like this guy, who doesn't like me back." Korra paused. Just as Tahno was about to say something she blurted out "you know what, screw him. He has a girlfriend, I'm not like her, and I'm invisible to him. He is never going to like me the way I like him. Tahno, you are taking me to your apartment tonight and we are going to make him regret messing with my feelings. Let's do it!"

Tahno grinned. "Sure. Honey." He got up and held out his hand.

Mako sat there at the bar still watching Korra. He turned away to see if he could find Bolin then turned back. When he turned back he saw Tahno talking to Korra. _'Oh shit. Now she's talking to him. Out of all people she had to talk to Tahno, basically known for his womanizer ways. Korra should know that already. I guess her judgment is off. What? She's getting up with him. Where are they going? I don't think I want to know. I better stop this before it gets there.' _Mako got up and ran across the room to reach the girl wrapped around Tahno barely able to stand up on her own. "Korra, where are you going? I'm not letting you leave with Tahno, I know what you were going to do and I'm not allowing it."

"_You're_ not allowing it? You are not in charge of me. You are _not_ my boyfriend, your Asami's boyfriend, or I guess fiancé. You can't control me, I can do what I want and right now what I want to do is Tahno."

"Yeah Mako, listen to the girl. She's the avatar she can make her own decisions. Let her do what she wants, and what she wants is definitely better than anything you could give her." Tahno said.

"Stay out of this, Tahno. I don't care, Korra. You are drunk; you don't know what you are doing. You are coming with me!" Mako demanded.

"No! You can't boss me around and tell me what to do. You might be team captain but that title doesn't give you the authority to boss my love life." Korra took Tahno and continued to walk through the door. Mako stopped her and grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Tahno. She tried to fight him by punching and kicking him, but that didn't stop him. He grabbed the girl and wouldn't let her go. He took her to the boys' apartment.

"Sit down. I'm making you coffee." Mako was leaving the room.

"Do you love her?" She asked. Mako stopped in his tracks.

"Yes, why else would I ask her to marry me?" He sat down on the couch next to her.

"Oh, I don't know. I was just asking because I don't want you to regret anything in the future."

"Don't worry I won't."

"Good." Korra frowned.

"Ok, what is wrong? Me and Bolin saw you crying at the bar before. I thought you had an avatar meeting with the city council tonight."

Still drunk, Korra's emotions just erupted at that point. She stood up. "Are you serious? How could you be so oblivious? Isn't it clear, I am in love with you! I have loved you since we first met. I mean at that point it was just a crush but it grew into love fast. I would have told you but you were with Asami. After I kissed you I figured you realized it was more the just a crush. You broke my heart that night. I mean seriously, I used your brother to get over you, and because of you my relationship with Bolin didn't work out. My feelings for you were too strong. I can't get you out of my head. I want to get over you but I can't, that's why I haven't talked to you in awhile, because I can't stand to see you in love with someone else. When you and Asami came to tell us that you got engaged, my heart crushed. It finally hit me that I would never have you. I would never feel your warm lips on mine again. I would never know what it is like to truly love the person who loves you. I can't take this anymore; I have been bottling up my feelings for too long. I'll let you go, you love this girl, and if she makes you happy I guess I have to deal with that. Just remember that she's isn't the only person who loves you." She started crying. Mako just sat there, silent, starring up at Korra. "Well, are you going to say anything?" Still silent Mako stood up. He put his hand on her cheek and quickly pulled her in to a passionate kiss. The kiss was filled with angst and lust. They sat down on the couch still kissing.

Mako moved his kiss down to her neck. "Mako, what does this mean? You are engaged to Asami." Korra asked as she gasped for air.

"Just kiss me." Mako demanded as he moved back to kiss Korra's lips. He pulled off her shirt and she followed. Mako took one look at her bare chest, and then proceeded put his lips on her bare chest. Mako was moving like an animal, not letting Korra dominate like she is used to doing. Korra moved her hands down to Mako's pants. "Wait, Bolin might come back." He said between kisses. He picked up Korra while sucking on her neck and walked into the bedroom.

* * *

It was early Morning. The Sun was just over the horizon and gleaming through the windows of the brothers' apartment. The light gleamed right over Korra's face and woke her up. "Huh? Where am I? Gah! My head is killing me." She got up out of the bed holding her aching head and turned around to see her surroundings. "What did I do last night? Was I- I was in Mako's bed! "The other side of the bed was empty but ruffled to show that someone was there. She tried to remember what happened the night before. Her memory was cloudy but she could remember enough to figure out what happened. "Oh crap! Did Mako and I-? Oh Agni, Mako and I had sex!" At that moment she suddenly thought of Asami. This was the first time since she met the girl that she actually thought about her feelings. "Oh no, oh no, this is not good. I'm the other woman now." She said as she paced back and forth. "I have to get out of here before Mako comes back; I'm not ready for the confrontation right now, maybe later but not now." She quickly grabbed her clothes and got dressed. She ran out the door and down the stairs. As she passed the gym she caught Bolin's eye.

"Hey Korra, wait I have to talk to you." He yelled out to her. She stopped running, turned around and walked over to him. She tried to not look suspicious of anything. "Well Korra, I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"What for, Bolin?"

"I kind of saw you at the Dancing Dragon last night, you were crying, and I realized that you love Mako. I mean, I've been going on and on about him and Asami and never thought to realize how you felt. I never noticed that Mako and Asami being together was hurting you so much, and I should have. That's why I'm sorry."

She looked at him with a smile, for a moment she forgot about all of her worries. Korra pulled Bolin into a hug, finally she had someone to help her and be there for her. She pulled back. "Normally I would deny it, but right now I can't. Yes, I do love him and I need to tell you something-." She was just about to tell the earthbender her dilemma about last night, when Mako followed by Asami walked into the gym. _'Oh no Mako is coming. Does he remember what happened last night? Where did he even go? He's with Asami, and they look happy, well I guess normal because this is how they usually act. Did Mako tell Asami what had happened? Either he didn't, or she forgave him.' _Mako and Asami walked over to Bolin and Korra. Bolin gave Korra an apologetic look.

"Hi, Mako. Hi, Asami." Bolin exclaimed.

"Mako, we need to-." Korra words were stopped by the look on Mako's face; he shook his head and mouthed the word 'no'. He hadn't told Asami what had happened and he wasn't planning on it.

"What do you and Mako have to do?" Asami asked. Mako gave Korra a look again.

"Oh, nothing, it's not important. We just need to work on… that firebending trick I've been meaning to teach him. Yeah." Korra began to panic. The guilt she had was consuming her, she needed to tell someone. "But not right now. Right now Bolin and I have to do something." She grabbed Bolin's arm and took him out of the arena.

"Why are you in such a rush to get out of there?" Bolin asked.

"Because I told you, I have to tell you something. Ok so last night, I'm guessing after you and Mako got separated or something, Mako took me from the bar and brought me to your apartment. And, well, I sort of told him my feelings for him, and then he kissed me."

"That's great! You like him, he likes you. What is better than this?"

"Well that's not it; we did more than just kiss. We kind of had sex. I probably would have been fine with this if he wasn't with Asami, and then two seconds ago Mako gave me a look that basically told me that he isn't going to tell her. He's going to stay with Asami and get married to her even after what we did last night. I don't know what to do, I feel so guilty."

"Oh. Well I'm guessing Mako just wants everything to go back to normal, maybe you should do the same. If you forget this ever happened you won't feel guilty. Plus you have me to help you get through this. You won't be alone."

"Yeah, I guess you are right. Thanks." They walk back into the stadium.


	2. Chapter 2

_'No, no, no, no this can't be real. I must be dreaming. This is the second month in a row. Fuck! I can't be. No, I can't be pregnant. I'm just irregular, I guess. I mean it's normal to miss two periods in a row, right? I have to go talk to Pema; she's been pregnant four times, she should know the signs.' _Korra thought as she was crunched over the toilet because of her early morning sickness. She actually was feeling sick like this a lot recently. Korra was worried. Two months since her night with Mako and not only did she not talk to him since but now she was paying the ultimate price for such pleasures. She found Pema taking care of her four children. Jinora and Ikki were setting the table up for lunch.

"Oh Korra, there you are, we were looking for you. Come help set the table." Pema called.

"Actually Pema, can I talk to you, in private."

"Yeah sure, sweetie." Pema and Korra walked into the next room. "Oh before I forget to tell you, I'm pregnant again." At that moment Korra figured out how to get the information she needed from Pema without actually telling her.

"Oh, congratulations, this is great! So, you seem really happy to be pregnant. Do you like it?"

"Eh, pregnancy has its ups and down. In the beginning I'm always sick; I think I threw up almost every morning when I was pregnant with Ikki." '_Fuck.' _Korra thought. "And it's a pain, literally, in the end when you have a huge bump in your stomach. And giving birth, don't even get me started on that, it hurts, but in the end when it's all over, that is the best feeling in the world. Holding you new born baby, knowing that you just brought life into this world, thinking that you will never let this child go because you love them so much, is the greatest part of pregnancy. I love my children so much that even if pregnancy was ten times harder I would still do it."

"Oh, wow, that's amazing. But how did you know you were pregnant in the beginning?"

"Well I guess I just knew, especially after having four kids and another on the way, but during my first pregnancy I didn't know the signs. I was sick a lot and I was missing my periods. My mother-in-law, Katara, told me that I was probably pregnant, and nine months later we got Jinora."

"But how many periods did you miss before you knew you were pregnant."

"Um, about two or three, I don't really remember. Why do you ask? Oh, and Korra didn't you say you had to talk to me about something, I'm sorry, what was it?"

"Oh I was just wondering, for when I'm older, married and ready for a child of my own and the other thing, it wasn't important. I got to go, bye. Thanks." Korra said as she quickly left the room.

She ran down the hall back to her room. Jinora and Ikki called out to her but she ignored them. She closed the door and just stopped. It was dark. She was still, standing there in the middle of the room, not moving at all. Her legs buckled and she fell on the floor. She moved into the fetal position. Her eyes watered and she started to cry. She laid there on the floor crying her eyes out. She screamed out in-between her gasps for air. _'Fuck!'_ She was in such emotional distress, after everything with Mako and now this, she hit her breaking point. Suddenly for a moment a blue light gleamed through the room.

"Korra, Korra, what is wrong?" a familiar voice said. She stopped crying, still laying down, she sniffled and tried to pull herself up.

"Aang?" She asked. She turned around to look at the previous avatar's spirit. She had met and spoke with him a few times before, always fun loving but also wise. He always knew the right words to say to her when she needed it. This time, her predecessor looked concerned, wanting to help the girl in any way he could.

"Yes Korra, why are you crying, why are you so depressed?"

"Oh Aang, I just don't know how to do this anymore. Everything in my world is crumbling down all at once, and at the same time my job is to keep everyone else's world together. As the avatar I have too many responsibilities to the world that I need to fulfill and now on top of all of that I have to take care of a child all by myself. How I am going to take care of this child when I don't even know how to take care of myself? I'm scared, Aang. I'm scared I won't be a good mother. How am I going to support this child when I have other duties to support the world? I'm not ready for a child, not now, not any time soon. I haven't even become a fully realized avatar yet, I need to focus on that not a child. I need help, what do I do?" She started to cry again.

"Korra, don't worry everything is going to be fine." He put his hand on her shoulder. "You are and will be a great avatar. You defeated Amon and put a rest to the revolution. You're going to do many more great things in this life and you can still do it with a child. Hey, I had three children and I still managed to keep the world at peace." He pulled her into a hug.

"But Aang, you had Master Katara to help you raise your children. I have no one."

"Yes, I did have Katara but, as their father I still had a duty to be there for them and love them unconditionally. Korra, you are not alone, you know. What about the father, Mako, maybe he can help you."

"That's just the problem. He's engaged to Asami, _the love of his life._ After our night together he wouldn't even acknowledge me, let alone talk to me. He doesn't like me and he sure as hell doesn't want anything to do with me, even if it was half his fault. I have a feeling that he would hide this from Asami, denying any involvement, just like he did with our secret night."

"Talk to him, maybe you will be surprised. But even if this Mako guy does still reject you, you're the avatar, it is you destiny to find your own path. It is everyone's destiny to find their own path, sometimes it might get distorted along the way, but eventually we find our own path; I learned this from an old friend. Your destiny, Korra, is written only by you, not by me, not by Mako, not by anyone else, it is determined by you. You don't need a man to follow your own path in life, especially not one who is hurting you. I know you love this boy but sometimes we need to let go of our worldly possessions. You will be a great mother; I know it, even if you have to do it alone. Your child will love you and you will love them. And if you are still worried about balancing avatar duties and being a mother, remember, Avatar Kyoshi was a mother too." She stopped crying. Aang let go of his hug and pervaded his spirit into the girl; as he did he told Korra one last ting. "Everything is going to work out fine, trust me."

She sat there in her dark room thinking of what she should do. _'Aang said follow my destiny, but what is that? I don't know what to do. Well I guess that's what Aang meant; I have to figure that out.' _She put her hand over her stomach and looked down. '_Whatever my destiny is, I know one thing for sure. You, my little one, are definitely involved with it.' _Her fears of motherhood slowly faded. She consoled herself with the fact that Aang believed she could be both a great mother and Avatar. If Aang believed it, she believed it. She stood up still holding her stomach. She thought she probably should tell Mako, he is the father. He has a right to know that there will be a child out there that is half his, even if he doesn't want the responsibilities of raising the child. "Ready to go meet your daddy, hopefully he will like you." She said trying to reassure herself and fighting her worries. She walked down to the docks of Air Temple Island. The air was cold, the clouds were grey, and snow was afoot. With her hands in her parka pockets, she walked on to the ferry leading to the city. On the ferry, she looked down at the water as it passed and bent little spirals in it. Without her notice she was already at the city. She got off the ferry and to her left was the stadium, Mako.

* * *

"You know bro, if you keep treating Korra like this she is eventually going to give up and walk out of both of our lives. You got to stop, she has feelings to." Bolin said to his obstinate brother.

"You don't think I know that? I know she has feelings, but I also know that she probably feels as ashamed of that night as I do. If she wanted to talk about it she would have already. It's been two months."

"She hasn't confronted you about that night because she told me that the day after you basically gave her a look that meant you wanted nothing to do with her!"

"No I didn't. I gave her a look yeah, but that meant that I didn't want to talk there. Not in front of Asami. I needed to get my priorities straight before I told Asami. And what do you mean that she feels like I want nothing to do with her? I want the exact opposite as that. I want everything to do with her."

"Then why don't you tell her? She has also been waiting for two months, and she doesn't have a _backup_ girl."

"I won't tell her because after everything that happened with us over the past year and a half, and the emotional roller coaster I put her on, I have a feeling that she wants nothing to do with me. I was a jerk to her; I don't deserve someone like her. I know I wouldn't want someone like me. I have to let her go; I will just disappoint her if I don't. I can't do that to her. I don't want to hurt her anymore.

As she walked into the doors of the arena, an unusual wave of excitement hit Korra. The thought of her and Mako having a kid together finally hit her. She believed that she was just looking at things too negatively before; Mako wouldn't just abandon her like that. Maybe he would stay with Asami but he wouldn't neglect his child. But what if he didn't stay with Asami? What if some spur of the moment feeling hit Mako, what if he wanted a real family with Korra: one mother and father who were truly in love with each other, with children to take care of. She promised herself that she wouldn't come to any conclusions until she actually talked with Mako. She ran up the stairs to the brothers' apartment and opened the door. They didn't see her, nor did they notice her but she could hear what they were saying.

"So after all of this, after everything with Korra, you are still going to marry Asami?" She overheard Bolin say. Korra hid out of sight to hear Mako's response.

"Yeah I am. I am staying with Asami, no matter what happens with me and Korra."

All her excitement dropped. The grin on her face quickly turned into a frown. That was all the evidence that she needed and proved that she was right in the first place, that she would be taking care of this child alone. She dashed out of the apartment before the brothers could notice her, before she could tell Mako her news, before she could hear the rest of their conversation.

"Really, after all of the stuff that happened with you and Korra, you are just going to abandon her? You are not even going to have a civil conversation about how you two feel about each other? I know you love her; you just won't admit it because you believe that it is right for you to stay with Asami, even though you do not love Asami."

"No, I'm staying with Asami because I knew that I loved her, while I'm still trying to figure out how I feel about Korra. I do not know if I love Korra, and if I figure it out and I do, then I won't let Asami suffer. I won't keep her stringed along, but for now I do not love Korra and I'm staying with a girl I know I was in love with."

"Yeah well I still think that you should at least talk to Korra, don't keep her hanging on, either of them."

"I know. I'm going to talk to her tomorrow, it's getting late. She is probably asleep now."

* * *

"Ok Naga, it's time to go. We are going home back to the South Pole for a little while. Maybe we can even travel the world, like Avatar Aang did. Just the three of us; doesn't that sound great? Wide open tundra for you to run, instead of this crammed city. I'm all packed up. We leave on the next cargo ship back, which is tonight, in two hours. I just have to leave this note for Tenzin, Pema and the kids before we go. I can't just leave without saying good bye, I have to leave something." Korra hugged Naga's head and went back into the dining room to place the envelope down on the table. She ran back out to Naga and climbed on her. As she got closer to the water she could see it. The same gleaming light from the stadium that she saw the first day she got here. But yet at the same time it wasn't the same light. When she first got here, that light was just like any light gleaming, blending with the light of the entire city, but now looking back at it for the last time she realized that it was much more. That light was a guide for Korra; it was a guide to lead her to part her destiny. Without that light she would not have met Mako or Bolin, she would not have ended the Revolution, she would not have her newest reason for living, her child. She had come to terms with having a baby shortly after Aang had consoled her, she had began to love that baby growing inside of her, her child was now the new light to guide her.

Korra snuck on to the cargo ship, similar to how she snuck on the cargo ship bringing her here; however she had to be stealthier this time because now she was easily recognized. She hid down in the hull of the ship, and cuddled with Naga for the rest of the trip home.


	3. Chapter 3

"Pema, where is Korra? I know she hates mornings but she has never stood up early morning meditation. If she keeps this up she will miss breakfast." Tenzin asked as he, followed by Jinora and Ikki, walked into the pavilion.

"Oh I don't know. I thought she was with you. I've been taking care of Meelo and the baby all morning."

"Maybe she just slept in and is meeting us for breakfast. You know how you get angry with her when she is late for meditation, daddy." Jinora added.

The family walked through the corridor to the dining room. The room was empty, Korra was not there. Tenzin and Pema stopped in surprise. Ikki and Meelo ran around them into the room.

"Then where could she be?" Pema asked.

"Daddy, Mommy, look. Look what I found. It's a letter. Here look. Look." Ikki said as she handed the letter to Tenzin while jumping around him waiting for it to be read.

"It's from Korra." He said in shock. He opened the envelope. "I'll read it out loud: 'By the time you read this I'll be long gone. I've decided that I have to, as the avatar, not only protect Republic City, but also the rest of the world. Maybe if I travel the world, like the many other avatars before me did, I will be able to master my spirituality side. I'm probably going to go home back to the South Pole for a little first, I miss home. I'll tell Katara you say hi. After the South Pole, I'll probably travel around the Earth Kingdom or the Fire Nation. Maybe I'll even visit the Northern Water Tribe, I've always wanted to see our sister tribe. But first, I would like to thank you, all of you, for everything you have done for me. You have helped me in more ways than one. You gave me a place to stay, helped me learn airbending, and when I needed someone you were there. I couldn't have made it in this city without your help. When I come back to the city, I will definitely visit you. You are like a second family to me, and I couldn't be more grateful. I wish I could say goodbye to you in person, but the only way for me to be able to do this is if I leave now. – Always your friend, Korra. P.S- there is another letter in the envelope; it is for Bolin and Mako. Could one of you bring them the letter? Thank you and goodbye.'… And that's it. She left."

"So, Korra is gone?" Jinora and Ikki asked with a sulk.

"Yeah, I guess she is, sweeties. Come on kids, I'll make you breakfast." Pema replied. She put her hand on Jinora's shoulder and guided the children out of the room. "Tenzin, you probably should give the boys their letter now, before they start to worry."

* * *

"So, Mako, are you going to go talk to Korra now? It is morning. You said you would." Bolin asked.

"Yes Bolin, stop nagging me. I'm going right now, okay."He said as he walked out of the door of their apartment. Bolin followed. "Bolin, why are you following me?"

"Because I don't trust you. I need to see you with Korra before I believe that you will actually go and meet her today."

"Whatever." He said as he sulked his way down the stairs.

Flurries started to fall from the dark sky. Tenzin glided over Yue Bay. He landed and walked through the doors of the golden stadium. He saw the boys bickering and walking towards the doors.

"Bolin, Mako, I have something for you."

"Master Tenzin, it is a pleasure to see you today." Mako bowed.

"We were actually just on our way to Air Temple Island. We have to talk to Korra; well actually Mako needs to talk to her but whatever." Mako shot Bolin an annoyed look.

"Well boys, I guess I saved you two the trip because it has been cut short." Tenzin handed them the letter. The boys looked confused, "It's from Korra. She left in the middle of the night last night. She wanted you to have this. I'm guessing it's her last goodbyes." He turned around and left for the door.

Mako held the letter in his hands, reading every word over and over again. Bolin, over Mako's shoulders, read it quickly, and dashed out the doors. Mako stood there in shock, then walked back up to his apartment.

"Master Tenzin, wait. Wait one second." Bolin caught up to Tenzin before he could take off. "Wait. Did Korra tell you where she was going?"

"Well, she did but vaguely. She said she was traveling the world as part of her avatar duties. She said that she would travel the four nations, not saying when or where." Bolin frowned. "But she did say she was going to visit the South Pole first. But she didn't say how long she was going to stay there, all she said was that she missed home and was going to visit the South Pole for a little while." His frown turned into excitement and he started to run back into the stadium.

"Thank you, Master Tenzin." He said as he ran through the doors.

* * *

Mako sat there, in the window of the tower of the stadium; the same place he first contemplated his feelings for the avatar when he first met her. He sat there holding the letter in his hand, going over and over what it said in his head. Each word of that letter hurt him more and more. Every single goodbye killed him. The thought of saying goodbye to Korra killed him. The words played in his mind over and over again. Those words, those dam words the ones that read out like this: 'Dear Mako and Bolin, so you might or might not know it by now but I have left Republic City. It was a difficult decision to leave the city, to leave you two, but it had to be made. I wish you two could come but this is a journey that I have to make alone. I'm sorry for bailing on you guys during the middle of the pro-bending season, and that you need a waterbender replacement. I will always miss you. You two were the best friends a girl could have, so thank you. I don't know when I will be back or if I will even come back, so as of right know, this is a last goodbye. I will always cherish the friendships we had. Goodbye. –Korra.' Mako crumpled the letter in his hand, threw it across the room and punched the floor. "Dammit, Korra!" He screamed out the window. His eyes started to tear up, but he tried to fight it. "Why! Why, Korra? Why did you have to leave? Just come back. We can fix this, whatever this is. I need you." He gave up his fight. Water fell from his eyes over his cheeks. "Dammit Korra, just come back. See what you make me do? Come back. I don't know who I am without you anymore. As much as I hate to admit it you complete me. Why do you do this to me?"

Bolin stood there watching his brother. Mako's walls were finally coming down; he could see his brother's true feelings, even if his brother couldn't. "Because you love her." Bolin answered.

Mako stopped crying and looked at his brother in surprise. "Bolin, how long have you been there?"

"Long enough for me to figure out that you love Korra." Bolin walked over to his brother.

"Yeah, well that doesn't really matter anymore. She's gone."

"Oh that's simple, go after her."

"Go after her, Bolin? Seriously? You read that letter, how the hell am I going to be able to find her? She didn't even say where she was going."

"Well you're lucky you have such a great brother." Mako looked up at his brother in confusion. "I asked Master Tenzin where Korra went and he told me. She's going to travel the world. All four nations-"

"Yeah that helps." Mako scowled.

"You didn't let me finish. She's traveling all four nations but she's going to the South Pole first to visit her family."

Mako stood up, excited as ever he gave Bolin a hug. "You really are the best brother a guy could have." He dashed across the room grabbing all his belongings. Almost all packed he stopped in his tracks. "Wait, Bolin, I can't go. What about you? I can't just leave you. Without me _and_ Korra, how could you pro-bend. What about money?"

"Mako, you have to go. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. And without Korra, do you actually think we would even make it to the finals? We wouldn't. Go get her, she's everything to you. Plus, I was actually thinking that I might join the police force. After defeating Amon and kicking all those equalists' butts, I realized that I really like keeping order and peace. I mean yes I'm going to have to learn metalbending, but that shouldn't take that long. I've got our winnings from last year's tournament saved up, so that should last until I get the job. So Mako, you don't have to worry about me; worry about yourself, worry about bringing back the girl you love." Bolin hugged his brother as a last goodbye. "Go get her, bro." He let go. Mako grabbed his bags and walked out the door.

* * *

Nothing. No sign of her. Two years traveling the world and nothing. It was like she just disappeared off the planet. Everywhere he would go he would ask the locals if they had seen her and all the answers were the same. It was either 'no we haven't seen her' or 'oh sorry you just missed her.' He blamed this all on that dammed storm. When he first departed, he had bought a medium sized boat, big enough to make the trip to the South Pole. A week after his departure, he got caught in a storm. He made it out alive, but barely. His boat was destroyed, and he was left with nothing but the clothes on his back. He washed up onto the shores by the Wulong Forest. He walked his way to Omashu, scavenging for anything he could find. When he was in Omashu, he was yet again penniless like he was as a child. He found a job in Omashu and stayed there until he had enough money for food, supplies and transportation. He wrote Bolin frequently, just in case Korra returned to Republic City. Bolin told him how he was doing, while Mako sugar coated his side of the story, he didn't want his brother to worry.

By the time he saved up enough money and made it to the South Pole, he was too late, she was gone. It took him a little under year and a half to get to the South Pole, and she wasn't there. An elderly woman met with him on the day that he arrived in the South Pole. She knew Korra, and knew her well. The woman told Mako where she was heading, or at least what she knew, and let him stay the night. In the morning, she gave Mako supplies and food for his long journey. She gave him just the right supplies; almost like she knew first hand that he would need them. And he was off. Tracking an avatar was hard, one minute she would be in one town, and the next minute she wouldn't be there. He wouldn't give up, not this soon.


	4. Chapter 4

He finally returned to Republic City, over five and a half long years of agony and pain left Mako with nothing. He didn't want to give up on the girl he loved but he had to. He didn't have the resources or emotional strength to keep going. He needed to see his brother, he missed him. He planned on this trip being short, but instead it was half a decade. He returned back believing he was a failure. Mako stayed in Bolin's apartment for the time being; Bolin didn't mind, he missed his brother and they had a lot of catching up to do. Bolin was now a strong powerful police officer, and works closely with Chief Bei Fong. Bolin convinced her to start integrating firebenders, waterbenders, and even non-benders into the police force; it took a lot of work but eventually he got her to agree. Bolin was a different person than the boy he left, Bolin was a man now.

It was early morning, Mako had just woken up and Bolin was cooking breakfast. Mako had been in the city for almost a month. He sat down at the table and slumped. "Hey Bo, as soon as I earn enough money I'll find my own place."

"Mako, seriously I tell you this all the time, you don't have to worry. I like you here, you're not a burden. I haven't seen my brother in almost six years; I want to spend as much time as I can with you. And Mako, you took care of me throughout our entire childhood, this is the least I can do to repay you."

"Okay but don't worry, I won't be staying here too long."

"Yeah." he sat down next to his brother handing him part of their breakfast. "Mako I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What is it, Bo?"

"Well, I was just wondering if it was ok with you if I asked Asami out." he started to talk really fast. "Because, I mean you haven't been with her for almost six years and I really like her."

"Yeah Bo, you don't need my permission; like you said, I haven't been with her in almost six years."

"Good because we've been dating for almost eight months,"

"Really, were you going to tell me this any sooner?" Mako said jokingly.

"Yeah well, you did leave me to tell Asami that things with you two were over, and we kind of bonded after that. We became really good friends. I even got her to join the police force; we needed someone with her martial arts skills. We spend so much time together that we just clicked."

"Well good for you, Bro." He said gladly.

Mako got up to use the bathroom. "Hey bro, can you get me the newspaper." Bolin asked. Mako opened the door, grabbed the newspaper and threw it to his brother, and then went into the bathroom. While eating his breakfast, Bolin opened the newspaper. He opened it and saw the front cover, his jaw dropped in astonishment. With food still in his mouth he shouted to Mako. "Um Mako, you're going to want to see this."

"Sorry Bolin, I'm kind of busy right now." he yelled through the door.

"Yeah well hurry up; this is important!"

Mako finished with the bathroom and went to see what his brother was freaking out about. _'This better be good._' he thought. His brother, jaw still open, handed him the newspaper. He took one look at it, it really was important. It read in big bold letters 'Avatar Korra to return to Republic City.' after six long years, he would finally get to see the woman he loved.

* * *

It's been almost six years since she had been to Republic City. Six years since she had seen Tenzin and his family. Six years since she had seen Bolin. Six years since she had seen Mako. She stood on the deck of the ship that was taking her to the city and watched as the sky scrapers grew in her sight with their lights just starting to shine in the twilight sky. From all the time she had been away, this place almost seemed foreign. She traveled all over the world, going to almost every corner of every continent, but yet all those places never made a mark on her like Republic City had. Maybe it was the city life, but it was most likely because of all the people she met and friends she made in Republic City. She had accomplished her avatar training, with the help of Aang and an elderly spiritual man from the Northern Water Tribe, and became a fully realized avatar in the fourth year of her travels. She met people from all walks of life, everyone from the Foggy Swamp people to the Sun Warriors Tribe. She had so much fun, but after six years of excitement she felt it was best for her and her kids to settle down in one place. Upon arrival she was going to meet up with Tenzin and his family and then a press conference at city hall the next morning. Oh how she didn't miss those press conferences. The boat dropped her off at Air Temple Island. Tenzin, Pema and the kids were waiting at the dock.

"Korra!" Tenzin said in excitement as he walked up to her. "It's so great to see you again. Did you finish your avatar training?" She walked off the boat ramp and greeted him with a hug.

"Yes Master Tenzin, I have." She replied.

"It's so nice to see you again Korra." Pema said. She gave Korra a hug. "Oh, and who do we have here? Are they little hitchhikers?" Pema asked referring to the two young children, one boy and one girl, on Naga's back as she lifted them off of Naga's back.

Korra laughed. "Pema, Tenzin, these are my children Kira and Roky. Say hi, kids."

"Hi." They both said in unison.

"Korra, you're back!" Jinora yelled as glided over to the avatar to give her a hug.

"Wow Jinora, you really grew. You even got your airbending tattoos." Ikki and Meelo both ran up after and greeted Korra. Both grew so much. Even at the age of twelve, Meelo was almost as tall as Jinora.

"Come on, Korra, I'll help you with your bags." Tenzin said as he picked up some of the many suitcases.

Korra settled in temporarily for the night. It was late and she put her kids to bed. She then strolled around the courtyards, just like she had done as a teenager when she couldn't sleep. She sat there on the dock, feet over the edge, looking up at the moon.

"So, Korra." Tenzin said as he walked over to the girl. "Do you have everything under control? Do you have any problems? You know Pema and I are always willing to help." He sat down next to her.

"Yeah I'm fine. The kids and I are set to move into a new apartment next week." Tenzin dropped his head. "But you didn't mean where I was living, didn't you? You meant if I am having trouble taking care of my kids, you know being alone and all. We are fine. I mean at first it was hard, raising two twins that I wasn't even expecting alone, but eventually I got the hang of things. Katara helped me a lot. She taught me what to do and what not to do when raising a child, in my case two. Eventually it became like a second nature to me. I love being a mom, and if anything were to happen to my kids I don't know what I would do. I took care of these kids while traveling the world; they have been everywhere I have been. I know everything about them; I know their likes, their dislikes, their fears and what makes them laugh. There hasn't been one day when those kids weren't by my side, and I love it. I've been with them for five years now, if you don't count when they were in my womb, and I wouldn't regret anything."

"I know you love these children; I can see it in your eyes. And of course you are a great mother, all avatars are great parents, I would know. You single handedly took care of those kids for five years, and that takes a lot of strength. But if you need _anything_ like babysitting, or toys (please take our toys we have too many), or even a helping hand, we will be there for you." He got up and started walking up the dock back to the island.

"Thank you, Tenzin. Oh, and if you are wondering, the father isn't just some random guy I met on my travels. The father is Mako."

* * *

So the newspaper said today was the press conference, the only chance he had to finally find the girl he loved. He arrived at City Hall early in the morning. Hundreds of onlookers and reporters were there waiting to see their beloved avatar. He was all the way in the back, in the middle of a sea of people. He was almost about to lose his temper when he saw her. She walked up to the sound of her name being chanted by her fans. She was different, but yet very much the same. She looked the same, she was only a few years older, but the way she acted was different. She was more worldly and composed. She wasn't the hot headed girl he used to know. When she walked up to the podium, her words flew out like a breeze. She had told the crowd about some of her travels, about saving the day a couple times and how she had become a fully realized avatar. Then one thing stood out to Mako, she had said that she was staying in Republic City permanently, unless needed somewhere else. This was music to Mako's ears; he finally didn't have to chase her around the globe, just the city. Once her speech was over and she started answering the reporter's questions, Mako dodged out of the crowd. He wouldn't be able to reunite with Korra if she didn't know he was there. He walked around the block to the side of the City Hall building. He broke into the side doors and made his way through the corridor. He made a left and a police officer caught sight of him.

"Hey, you're not suposto be in here!" the officer yelled as she ran after him. She jumped and tacked him on the floor. "Mako?" She asked. She lifted up her helmet and reveled herself to be Asami. Mako slid out from under her.

"Oh, uh, hi Asami. I- I know things kind of ended weirdly for use but-" Mako fumbled up his words.

"So are you going to go find her or just ramble all day long?"

"W-what?"

"Korra. You're here to find Korra, right? So come on. You're not going to find her here on the floor." She said with a smile as she stood up and gave a hand to help Mako up. "She's this way." Asami led Mako through many hallways and corridors until she led him to a room. It was empty, no one was in there. The only thing that was in the room, besides the chairs and desks, was Korra's Parka. "She comes in here when she is done with the press conference. Wait for her and you'll finally get her." Asami turned around to leave Mako alone in the room.

"Asami, wait." She turned around. "Thank you." She smiled and closed the door.

He waited fifteen minutes, fifteen long minutes. The anxiety of waiting for her any longer was killing him. 'W_hat if, even after six long years of traveling around the globe for her, she rejects me?' _He paced across the room. He heard the door crack open. It was her. She was beautiful.

"Mako?" She asked astonished.

"Korra!" Full of excitement he ran up to the girl and gave her a huge hug. He didn't want to let her go. After six years he finally got his prize.

"Hi, Mako. How are you?" Korra seemed hesitant.

"I'm great. What about you?"

"I'm, um, good. So um, where's Asami? I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your wedding, how was it?"

"Asami? I just saw her, she's here doing police work. You know she is in the police force? They let all kinds of people in." Mako was rambling, as he usually does when he is nervous. "But you didn't miss much at our wedding." Korra looked down in sadness. "Especially since it didn't happen." Korra looked up, she was taken aback.

"What? But last time I saw you two you were all aboard the marriage boat."

"She was. I wasn't. Not really. I realized that I truthfully didn't love her. I loved-" He was cut off.

"Oh and Mako, you grew a goatee?"

"Yeah, a long time traveling and a lot of time at sea will make a man used to having a beard, and I kind of liked it."

"Why were you traveling?"

"Oh I-" He was cut off again.

A little girl ran in crying with her shirt smoking. "MOMMY! Mommy, Roky lit my shirt on fire."

Korra bend down to hug the girl and bend water over her shirt. "Ok Kira, it's ok. Go bring your brother in here." The little girl left the room.

"Mommy?" Mako asked.

"Yeah, I'm a mother. One boy and one girl, twins actually." She laughed.

"Mommy says you're in trouble, Roky." Kira said whining to her brother as they both walked into the room. Korra looked down at them. Mako stood there stunned, watching them.

"Uh uh, I didn't say anything yet. Roky, why did you burn your sister's shirt?"

"Because she splashed me." Roky whined.

"What did I tell you two about bending at each other? It's dangerous. Do you understand?" they nodded. "Ok go play, you two." She guided them out of the room.

"Kids, huh. They both bend at each other all the time. I guess that's what I get for having a waterbender and a firebender. Am I right?" Korra laughed. Mako was still in shock.

"Yeah kids." He said still trying to get his bearings straight. "The guy you met must be a really lucky guy. I actually really have to get going. It was nice seeing you Avatar Korra." He slouched and started to walk out the door. All his work for the past six years was falling apart in front of him

"What do you mean guy? There is no guy." Mako turned around.

"Their father, the one you married. Probably a firebender." He scowled.

"Excuse me, but I didn't marry anyone, and I'm sure as hell not romantically involved with their father either. Why does it matter to you?" She said starting to get angry.

"It matters because I spend five and a half long years following you, trying to track you down. The minute I found out that you had left Republic City was the minute I realized my true feelings for you. I realized that I love you, and I don't want to spend another day without you. So then I went on this crazy trip around the freaking globe, trying to get you back. And might I add that I almost died multiple times during that time. You were always too fast, one step ahead of me. I spent half a decade finding you and I didn't want to find out that those years were wasted." He shouted.

Korra looked at Mako, eyes wider than ever. She pulled him in and kissed him and he kissed back. They were in a constant fight for dominance, both longing this kiss after years of waiting. He put his arms around her, never wanting to let go and she put her arms around his neck. After the kiss she rested her head on his chest and whispered "They weren't." and kissed him again. She backed up and looked distressing.

"What's wrong?" Mako asked.

"Well you're probably going to hate me for not telling you this but I feel like this is the best time to tell you."

"What is it? I would never hate you."

"Well, those kids you saw, my kids. Well, those kids are also" she paused. "Those kids are also your kids. That's why I left. I thought since you were with Asami you wouldn't want anything to do with me or our kids." She started to cry.

He hugged her. "Oh Korra, it's okay. Don't cry. I would never do that to you. I would never abandon you or our children. I love you, and now them, too much. What are they like? Are the smart? Do you think they would like me?"

Korra looked up at Mako and smiled. "They are the greatest things I have- we have ever done. I love them so much. Yes they are smart; they are the some of the strongest benders of their age. And of course they would love you. You are their father."

"It's kind of funny. I imagined that when I finally found you that we would get married and _then_ start a family." Mako laughed.

"Well I mean we still could do that, just in a different order." She smirked. He smiled then kissed her.

"So, can- can I meet them?"

"Of course, they are half yours."

The twins clicked to Mako just as if he was there from the beginning. They loved their father, and so did their mother. Mako moved in with Korra and shortly after they were married. They got married as soon as possible; they didn't want to wait any longer. At the wedding Korra wasn't the only lucky lady, Bolin proposed to Asami that day and _that_ wedding actually did happen. Korra commenced her avatar duties to the city, even though being pregnant, again, made it harder to keep the peace. She was able to do it, especially with the help of Mako by her side.


End file.
